


First

by sdxolqhgurrplh



Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tom, Eventually a build up for a shitty punchline, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Top Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863253
Kudos: 24





	First

The shelf in Tom's room has bronze and silver medals that he had collected throughout his life. His mother has always been proud of him no matter what place he got. But, he regularly did his best.

His best friend, Tord, on the other hand, frequently got golden trophies and the first place in all sports. Doing sports was a breeze for him; his whole body was of an athlete. 

Every day, Tord helped him train so that he could experience being a champion at least once. Their training sessions eventually developed into something more as they got older.

Tom's face pressed against the concrete wall as Tord thrust himself into Tom while gripping the sides of his waist. Feeling Tom's insides clamp down on him while he pounded into him felt extremely good.

Something wet hit the floor; Tom let out an exasperated sigh as his whole body went limp in Tord's arms. Tord finished on Tom's back and buckled his pants back up.

Tom's phone vibrated against the floor; Tom reached it and pressed it against his ear.

"Tom, you should bring Tord over during dinner, is he with you?"

Tom mouthed what his mother said and handed the phone to Tord.

"I'd love to go! Tom's just exhausted after taking a load on his back." Tord snickered at his joke before listening to the praises Tom's mother sang. Tom fumbled with his clothes and sloppily slipped on his shoes. He snatched the phone from Tord's hand and pressed it against his ear.

"We'll be home at six, don't worry about it." Tom abruptly ended the call and punched Tord on the cheek. Tord rubbed the area and kissed Tom on the forehead.

Tom shifted in his seat; the feeling of dried semen against his back felt uncomfortable. Tom's mother gave him another serving of mashed potatoes before sitting back down. Tord winked at him before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"So how are you and Tom together? Won any competitions or quizzes? How are you two doing together? Has he placed first yet?"

Tord wiped his lips with the napkin and faced Tom's mother.

"Well, as Tom's trainer and boyfriend, I always make sure that he comes first." Tord boasted; Tom's turned into a bright red as he readied to stab Tord with the butter knife.


End file.
